1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring devices, and in particular, is concerned with a measuring apparatus for determining the weight of sliver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the textile industry, loose, untwisted fibers, such as cotton, worsted or wool, are manipulated during a carding process to form sliver. Sliver is generally coiled into and stored in cans or drums prior to spinning or other processes before being made into yarn.
For a carding process, it is desirable to know the weight per unit length of the sliver. Conventionally, this value has been determined by the use of strain gauges. Prior to carding, the sliver is passed through a funnel, commonly known as a trumpet, which is mounted on and supported by a rigid plate, e.g. a steel plate. Strain gauges mounted on the plate sense deflections caused by the sliver. The deflection sensings are translated into unit weight measurements by wiring the strain gauges in a well-known Wheatstone Bridge configuration.
A particular problem with the above-described measuring technique is that the plate is subject to external vibrations and other deflections which cause inaccurate measurements. For example, heavy equipment traveling near the measuring apparatus can impart vibrations to the plate which are sensed by the strain gauges and result in erroneous measurements.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in measuring devices for sliver. It is desirable that an improved measuring apparatus be capable of measurements free of error caused by external vibrations. Furthermore, it is desirable that an improved measuring apparatus be adaptable with existing trumpets and carding machines, and be easy to install and economical to operate.